Friends Can And Will Always Help You!
by Chemical 30
Summary: My Chemical Romance and 30 Seconds to Mars meet at high school! This is my first FanFiction so please go easy on me, but still review.


1

1

I don't own any of these characters!!

"He threw a tuna sandwich at me!" Mikey yelled showing the head master his hair….. It was covered in tuna goodness (not really, it smelled horrible).

"I'm sorry, nobody saw anything…. So I can't do anything about it," the head master said in a bored tone.

Mikey got mad and hurried out of the room. On his way out he ran into his older brother Gerard.

"What happened to you?" Gerard asked.

"A kid threw a tuna sandwich at me."

"Where was Frank? He has the same lunch as you."

"He's at the nurse's office; he tried to stand up for me and…well… let's just say he'll have a black eye in the morning."

"Okay, Mikey, heads up."

"Why?"

"We're getting our new roommate today after school." Gerard said walking off to his next class.

Mikey walked to math.

"Mr. Way, may I ask you why you are late?" Mr. Spence asked.

"Well I had to talk to the head master," Mikey said taking a seat. He could hear stuff like "What's that stuff in his hair" and "He smells funny" and the best one was "My brother did that… He wanted to get back at Gerard for beating him at the art competition." Mikey turned around and gave the girl a dirty look. The girl gave him one back. Mikey sat there doodling on his folder.

"MR.WAY!!" Mr. Spence said.

"W-what?" Mikey said, confused.

"Would you like to solve this problem for us?"

"Ymc2?"

"No, it's four, two plus two equals four. Maybe if you paid attention in this class you would get A's." Mikey wasn't stupid he just didn't pay attention. Once the bell rang, he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the classroom.

When he got to his dorm he saw someone outside the door. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"May I help you?" Mikey asked.

"Um…. Yeah I'm Tomo, and I think I'm your new roommate."

"Hi, I'm Mikey; I'm not the only one, theirs two more Frank and Gerard." Mikey said unlocking the door. "You'll be sleeping in the bed across from Frank's." It was two minutes later when Frank came though the door.

"Hi Frank, how's your head?" Mikey asked.

"It hurt's a lot, Hi I'm Frank you must be our new roommate."

"Hi, I'm Tomo,"

'Cool name," Frank said sitting on his bed.

"Hey Frank, did you know that Ray and Bob got two new roommates." Mikey said.

"Weird, do you know them?"

"Probably, if their names are Shannon and Jared Leto."

"Cool their brothers; yeah Gerard and Mikey are brothers too."

"Maybe we can go over to their dorm to meet them." Mikey said. About ten minutes later Gerard walked in.

"Hey Frank, Mikey and……"

"Tomo,"

"Tomo? Are you our new roommate?"

"Yeah," Frank and Mikey could tell that Gerard didn't like Tomo and Tomo didn't like Gerard.

"So, Mikey I can smell the tuna from here, why don't you go take a shower."

"Good idea, I'll go do that right now." Mikey said grabbing clean clothes and a towel.

"So what happened?" Tomo asked.

"Nothing," Gerard said in a mean tone.

"I was just asking,"

"I don't really care if you were just asking, just please don't talk to me."

"Fine, you know you don't have to be so mean about it…." But before Tomo could finish Gerard walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

That was when Frank knew it was going to be a very, very long year.

2

I don't own any of these characters!!

After Gerard left the room got quiet. That was until Tomo broke the silence.

"What's hid problem?!"

"I don't know maybe he's just in a bad mood." Frank said.

"No I think he's just being a jerk."

"No I think he's just in a bad mood, by the way how old are you?" Frank said.

"Thirteen."

"Hey so is Mikey and me."

"How old is Gerard?"

"He's sixteen, so is Ray, and Bob is sixteen. How old are Jared and Shannon?"

"Jared is sixteen and Shannon is eighteen."

"So Shannon is the older brother."

"Yeah," Just then Mikey came out in clean clothes and without the tuna in his hair his hair is brown. Frank's hair was black.

"So much better, I think if I smelled tuna one more time I would have barf……what where's Gerard?"

"We don't really know, Tomo asked what happened and he got mad and left." Frank said.

"Do you know where he went?" Mikey asked.

"I think he went to the old oak tree." Frank said.

"Tomo why don't you go to Ray's room and we'll go find Gerard." Mikey said. "Their in room 202." Tomo nodded and left the room.

"C'mon let's go and try to find Gerard." Mikey said opening the door.

"Fine," Frank said closing it behind him.

….

As Tomo walked down the hall to room 202, he could hear yelling. He knocked on the door. "Yeah," Someone called out.

"It's Tomo."

"Yeah, so." Tomo could hear Jared in the background saying, "Let him in." Then the door opened. It was Jared; Jared had brown hair with ocean blue eyes.

"Hi, Jared,"

"Hi, Tomo, how are things in your dorm?" Jared asked.

"Well two of them are really nice………..the other one I well interesting."

"What do you mean by interesting?" Jared asked.

"The other one just doesn't like me that's all. He's really weird. How about you?"

"Well Ray and Bob are really nice and all, but they need to clean up once and awhile I mean you can't even see the floor!" Jared said, "Why don't you come in?" Jared moved out of the way to let Tomo in.

"Hey, you must be Tomo, Frank's, Mikey's and Gerard's new roommate. I'm Ray!" Ray said.

"I'm Bob," Said the guy standing next to Ray.

"By the way where is Frank, Mikey and Gerard?" Ray asked.

"Frank and Mikey are out looking for Gerard……he kinda ran off."

"Not again……I'll call them to see where they are and help them look for him." Ray said getting a phone out of his pocket. "Okay I'll be right there." Ray said hanging up the phone. "That was Mikey……they found Gerard, except he's out cold. He said it looks like someone beat him up."

"Probably because he was alone…..and well any of us are hopeless alone, against the jocks." Bob said, "Can I come with you?"

"No, you stay here with Jared and Shannon." Ray said getting his jacket on.

"Fine," Bob said sitting on his bed. Ray walked out the door to help Mikey and Frank.

3

I don't own any of these characters!!

"Gerard c'mon wake up!" Mikey said holding his brothers head up.

"Hey what happened?" Ray said running up to Frank.

"We don't know! We were looking for him and then I saw him lying on the ground." Frank said pacing back and forth.

"Frank clam down, what we need to do first is to get Gerard to his dorm. Help him up." Ray said. Frank and Mikey helped Gerard so they could at least drag him; his head just flopped down so all his black hair fell in his face. It took them twenty minutes to get Gerard to their dorm. Once inside they put Gerard on the bed, and Ray got a wet towel and started to wash off the dry blood. After the blood was gone Gerard face was cut and bruised. On his right cheek there was a cut at least an inch deep.

"Why don't you guys go to Ray's I'll stay here with Gerard." Mikey said.

"Are you sure……" Ray was cut off.

"He's my brother, you guy's go." Mikey pulled up a chair next to Gerard's bed. Then the door shut. Mikey ran his fingers though Gerard's hair. Mikey saw Gerard's eye's flinch. "Gerard?"

"W……wh…what's going on?" Gerard asked in a quiet voice.

"You got…..well…..beat up." Mikey said.

"All I remember I ran out of the room, walking down the sidewalk then feeling a hard tug on my mouth…..then nothing."

"What happened between you and Tomo?" Mikey asked.

"I don't really know, I just don't like him…get weird vibes."

"You better be nice to him." Mikey said. Gerard quietly fell back asleep. Mikey walked over to his bed and fell to sleep also.

4

I don't own any of these characters!!

The eight guys sat on the west side of the field for lunch. Gerard sat on the other end from Tomo.

"I feel sorry for you Gerard." Tomo said.

"Why," Gerard asked stubbornly.

"Because your face looks like someone peeled it off and then tried to put it together again." Tomo said not really thinking about what he had just said. It was like being in a room full of dead people. Frank and Mikey looked at each other mouths hanging open, Ray and Bob just put their head in their hands. Gerard slowly got up and walked over to Tomo. Tomo looked up to see Gerard standing over him. (Tomo's back was facing the stairs.) Gerard pushed Tomo and they both went tumbling down the stairs. Tomo kept feeling sharp pains stab his back. At the bottom of the stairs Gerard got on top of Tomo and started to punch. He got five or six blows before Ray and Bob pulled him off.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Shannon asked madly, helping Tomo to his feet. Tomo had a spilt lip and a bloody nose. Gerard broke free of Ray and Bob and ran off.

"Baby," Jared said under his breath.

"What, did you say?!" Mikey asked.

"I said he was a baby and while I'm at it so are you!" Jared said getting in Mikey's face. (P.S. none of these guys are jerks their just have their own way of solving stuff. So don't say anyone is a jerk!) Mikey got mad and punched Jared making him fall to the ground. Ray, Bob, Mikey and Frank turned to go find Gerard……leaving Jared, Tomo and Shannon still in shock of what just happened.

5

I don't own any of these characters!!

"Well that went pretty well.'' Frank said trying to change the mood. Ray turned around and gave him the 'shut up' look. Frank mouthed 'sorry', Ray just rolled his eyes.

"Let's try our dorm." Mikey said turning toward the dorms. When they reached the dorm of course the door was locked, so Mikey got his key and unlocked the door. "Gerard!" Mikey said once he opened the door. Gerard was laying on his bed, listening to music. Mikey ran over and pulled off the earphones.

"What?!" Gerard asked.

"I found him!" Frank said walking into the room.

"No duh!" Bob said.

"Knock it out! Both of you." Ray said.

"I punched Jared!" Mikey said proudly.

"Why,"

"Because he called you and me a baby…..and I was really mad. So calling us babies just broke my kindness." Mikey said.

….

"I can't believe that kid punched me to the ground." Jared said.

"You kinda asked for it…….and Tomo you are the dumbest person I've ever met!" Shannon said helping Jared to his feet. Tomo then just ran off.

"I hate this school." Tomo muttered to himself. Once he reached his dorm he opened the door slowly and their was everyone just staring at him. About twenty minutes later Ray and Bob left, it stayed silent for maybe one hour then Frank, Mikey and Gerard fell asleep. After Tomo was sure they were all asleep he took something out of his pocket and headed for Mikey and Gerard's bed and got to work.

6

I don't own any of these characters!!

Frank was the first one to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked a Mikey…..his heart almost stopped. His hair had neon pink streaks! "Mikey……WAKE UP!!" Frank said running to his bed.

"Why it's Saturday?!" Mikey said tiredly.

"Your hair!" Frank said getting a mirror from the shelf.

"What about it?" Mikey asked getting up. He grabbed the mirror from Frank. He yelled loudly, "TOMO!"

"What happened?" Gerard said waking up.

"Uh…..um…..well…..holy cow!!" Frank said seeing Gerard's whole head neon pink.

"What?!" Gerard asked.

"Your hair……Its PINK!!" Mikey said throwing Gerard the mirror. Gerard grabbed it and looked at his hair.

"Tomo is so dead meat!!" Gerard said. Gerard and Mikey started to run toward Tomo.

"No violence is NEVER the answer." Frank said holding the two angry brothers' back. He got out his cell phone and called Ray.

"Hello," Ray said.

"Ray…..please……help…..me……come……NOW!!" Frank said.

"Why, what's going on?" Ray asked.

Frank let Ray listen to what was going on….

"I'm going to kill you!!" Mikey said.

"You are so dead!!" Gerard said.

"Please don't hurt me!!" Tomo cried.

"Okay I'll be right there." Ray said and hung up. It was two minutes later when Ray and Bob came running though the door. Ray and Frank got Mikey and Gerard to clam down. "Tomo this is way too far!" Ray said looking at Gerard's and Mikey's hair.

"Why did you do this?" Frank said.

"I don't know it's just…." Tomo was cut off.

"It's what…..you died their hair pink!" Frank said angrily.

"I know but…" He was cut off again.

"I think you should and stay in my dorm you can have my bed." Ray said to Tomo. Tomo nodded and left the room. After the door closed he could hear Gerard and Ray trying to calm Mikey down.

"Hey at least your whole head isn't all pink." Ray said.

"Yeah, and you can wear one of your beanie's." Gerard said.

"Kid's will make fun of me more." Mikey cried.

"What did I do?" Tomo said walking away.

7

I don't own any of these characters!!

"TOMO YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET!!" Shannon yelled.

"He's right Tomo dieing their hair pink was a little extreme….. I mean putting honey on them while they were sleeping would have done the trick too." Jared said.

"I know and I feel horrible." Tomo said truthfully. Then Bob came though the door.

"I hope you're happy Tomo, Gerard is really mad I mean this is probably the most mad I've seen him ever! And Mikey is crying…. That boy doesn't cry easily."

"We….you should go and apologize." Shannon said.

"I don't think they really want to see me." Tomo said looking at the floor.

"Well no duh, you died their hair pink!" Bob said.

"Not helping," Shannon said.

"Sorry," Bob said, "Wait I shouldn't be the one saying sorry, I didn't do anything."

"Once again not helping." Shannon said.

"I don't really care." Bob said got his coat and left the room.

"Well that was award." Jared said.

8

I don't own any of these characters!!

"Do I have to go to school?!" Mikey complained.

"Yes, you do…. Just put on one of your beanies." Gerard said.

"Fine, I'll go, but today is the day my life ends!" Mikey said grabbing one of his black beanies.

"Shut up…. Your life won't end; anyway my whole head is pink!" Gerard said. Gerard grabbed a black beanie and pulled it over his hair.

"You guy never know, maybe people will love it." Frank said. They both turned and gave Frank a dirty look. "Frank shut up now." Ray had to leave early this morning because he had zero period. They got all their stuff and headed out the door. Frank and Mikey had the same first period. They got seats next to each other, but Mikey had to sit in front of Jason Woods.

"Is that pink!" Jason said. He grabbed Mikey's beanie and pulled it off his head. "Nice hair twerp."

"Leave him alone, Jason." Frank said.

"What are you going to do little man?" Jason said getting in Frank's face.

"Just stop and leave us alone." Mikey said grabbing his beanie from Jason's hands.

"So scary how will you stop me, huh?"

"Well maybe this!" Mikey said and bit Jason's hand.

"You bit me!" Jason yelled.

"Yep, and look now your bleeding." Mikey said pointing at Jason's hand, which was covered in blood. Just then the teacher came in. Jason raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Wood's?" Mrs. Deckson said in a bored tone.

"Mikey bit me and now I'm bleeding badly."

"Mikey go up to the head master's office right now!" Mrs. Deckson yelled. Mikey rolled his eye's and got up and left the room.

At the end of the day Gerard ran to his dorm. Once he got their he pushed opened the door. Frank was already there.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Head master's, he bit Jason."

"Wait, he bit Jason."

"Yeah, but he should be back by now." Frank said worriedly. Then Ray came though the door.

"Where's Mikey?" Ray asked as he shut the door.

"Head master's." Frank said.

"Are you sure I didn't see him when I passed the office." Ray said.

"This is great Mikey's gone." Gerard said worriedly.

"We could call Bob, Jared, Shannon and Tomo and tell them we should go look for him." Ray said.

"Good idea,'' Frank said. They called the guy's and headed out the door.

9

I don't own any of these characters!!

They checked everywhere and Mikey was no where to be found. "We've checked every corner of the whole school." Frank said.

"The only place we haven't checked is the ally way." Tomo said.

"Then let's check there." Gerard said. So they ran to the ally way. When they reached it they saw someone lying on the ground. Gerard realized it was Mikey. "Mikey!" Gerard yelled and ran over by his brother. Gerard kneeled down by Mikey. He realized Mikey was dead. He looked up and down his body. He had been shot in the stomach two times. Gerard shut Mikey's eyes and cradled his little brother. Gerard started to cry. They rest of the guys could hear him weep, "Come back, please come back." Frank got down by Gerard and hugged him. Soon Ray and Bob were by Gerard and Frank. Tomo, Jared and Shannon came and stood by the rest of the guys. Tomo just realized he had been crying. Ray took Gerard from his brother's body. Bob called the police and Frank took off his jacket and covered Mikey's face.

Tomo walked over by Gerard and Ray. Gerard saw that Tomo had been crying and listened.

"I'm really sorry for everything I did can we start over? Hi my name is Tomo." Tomo said holding out his hand.

Gerard did a very little smile and said, "Hi I'm Gerard,"

This is my first FanFiction so please take it easy on me. But please review!!


End file.
